Second Abandoned Mines of Leá Monde (Vagrant Story)
. Orcs in Vagrant Story have a certain pitiful gloom about them, mixed with a beady-eyed hate. It is easy to imagine such loathsome and wretched creatures having been summoned up by the Dark]] :Previous Area: Town Center South and optionally, Undercity West :Next Area: Town Center East Optional 'dungeon'. It is not necessary to go this way to get to Bandit's Hollow; the alternative route is through the second part of Undercity West. A two minute timed trial commences in The Way of Lost Children; if Ashley is still in the Mines when it finishes, he is teleported back to the room just before the start, The Treaty Room. This is coupled with the densest concentration of creatures in the game. Every occupied room has at least two creatures, and by far the majority have three. The best reason to go this way is the Dark Phantom that waits in Fear of the Fall; chances are high that the player will need to put another 20 points or so of Phantom on their weapon, or a great deal of patience to keep HP up and RISK low to deal with the ravages of its Meteor. At least one Chest in the Mines requires the Chest Key from Iron Maiden B1, which is another reason to go to Bandit's Hollow the quick way, and come back to the Mines later. Another reason is the Summoner Batons that the Orc Leaders carry; with a Shamshir from the Blood Lizard in Bandit's Hollow, it combines to make a Scorpion with over 30 points in Phantom. Phantoms are the most numerous boss type in the game, and are fond of running; Polearms have a good reach to make fighting them easier. Like the First Abandoned Mines, the Second is mostly inhabited by Human-Class enemies, but Orcs, not Goblins. Where Goblins (before armor bonuses are applied) are weak to Air, and impart Earth Affinity to weapons that strike them, with a secondary weakness to Fire, Orcs are almost the opposite. Orcs are weak in Water, will be damaged most by Fire weapons, and impart Fire Affinity, with a secondary weakness in Earth, to Air. It might be worth bringing along a Piercing weapon, or at least Slashing, even if it does not have high Beast Affinity. Slimes are about, and they have extremely high resistance to Blunt weapons and quite a bit to Slashing too. Mimics are the same, only worse. Of purely trivial interest, Orcs could conceivably impart Air bonus to weapons, as follows: Iron armor pieces add to the weakness to Earth enough for Orcs to almost draw even with Water, but not quite. Presumably, if an Orc Body Location equipped with Iron was hit enough times by Ashley with a Fire weapon (raising Fire and lowering Water), the Orc might become, at that Body Location, weaker to Earth than Water, and able to impart an Air bonus to a weapon. But this is obviously terribly impractical, even if made possible by healing the Orc in between blows. Bestiary Air Elemental • Blood Lizard • Imp • Mimic • Orc • Orc Leader • Poison Slime • Slime • • • Corridor of Shade• • • Revelation Shaft• • • Gambler's Passage• • • The Miner's End• • • Treaty Room• • • Way of Lost Children• • • Hidden Resources• • • Desire's Passage• • • Senses Lost• • • Crossing of Blood• • • The Abandoned Catspaw• • • Hall of Contemplation• • • Hall of the Empty Sconce• • • Acolyte's Burial Vault• • • The Fallen Bricklayer• • • Cry of the Beast• • • The Ore of Legend• • • Suicidal Desires• • • Lambs to the Slaughter• • • A Wager of Noble Gold• • • Kilroy Was Here• • • Fool's Gold, Fool's Loss• • • Tomb of the Reborn• • • The Lunatic Veins• • • Bandits' Hollow• • • Delusions of Happiness• • • Work, Then Die• • • Dining in Darkness• • • Subtellurian Horrors• • • See Also• • • Corridor of Shade Exit to Rue Morgue in Leá Monde's Southern Town Center No enemies Revelation Shaft No enemies Gambler's Passage * Orc Sabre Halberd + Sarissa Grip + Gnome Emerald 16/255 Eye of Argon 48/255 * Orc Large Crescent + Czekan Type grip 16/255 Eye of Argon 48/255 The Miner's End Trigger: Air Elemental Boss battle on first visit, with Orcs thereafter * Air Elemental (380 HP). Arms: Lightning Bolt. Head: Thunderburst Lv 1, Recharge 100 MP. Grimoire Foudre 255/255. Mana Bulb 255/255 * Orc Executioner grip + Knuckle Guard grip + Gnome Emerald gem 16/255 Vera Root 32/255 * Orc Sabre Mace + Czekan Type grip 8/255 Vera Root 64/255 * Orc Leader. Head: Herakles, Luft Fusion, Magic Cancel Footman's Mace L + Sarissa Grip grip + Sylphid Topaz gem 16/255 Cure Bulb 32/255 Treaty Room * Magic Circle. Save and (if available) Teleport. * Three Slimes. The stronger species. Acid Sneeze. Two drop Yggdrasil's Tears 48/255, one drops Faerie Chortle 255/255 A two minute timer starts in the next room, that teleports Ashley back here when it runs out. Way of Lost Children The two minute timer starts here. It stops once Ashley exits Lunatic Veins into Bandit's Hollow. * Orc Katana + Counter Guard grip + Braveheart gem 8/255 Vera Root 32/255 * Orc BRONZE Claymore + Cross Guard grip 8/255 Eye of Argon 48/255 * Orc Leader Katana + Knuckle Guard grip + Sylphid Topaz gem 8/255 Cure Bulb 16/255 Hidden Resources * Chest: Requires Chest Key. Kudi + Knuckle Guard ("Eviscerator"), Tower Shield + Gnome Emerald, Breastplate, Fusskampf, Trinity gem, Three Saint's Nostrum, Grimoire Mollesse * Mimic. Tail: Numbing Needle. Virtus 3/255 * Two Imps. Same drops and normal attacks from Arms, different spells. Vera Root 16/255 ** Imp One: Head: Lightning Bolt, Stun Cloud. Imp Two: Head: Fireball, Poison Mist Desire's Passage * Heal Square Trap * Two Slimes. The stronger species. Acid Sneeze. Both: Eye of Argon 16/255 Senses Lost * Eruption, Poison Traps * Orc Leader. Heal, Blessing, Magic Cancel. Mana Bulb 16/255 Summoner Baton + Sarissa Grip + Hellraiser gem 8/255 * Orc Executioner + Counter Guard grip 8/255 Vera Root 32/255 Crossing of Blood * Holy Light, Diabolos Traps * Orc Sabre Halberd + Sarissa Grip + Gnome Emerald gem 16/255 Vera Root 32/255 * Orc Large Crescent + Czekan Type grip 16/255 Vera Bulb 16/255 * Orc Leader. Head: Tarnish, Soil Fusion, Magic Cancel Large Crescent + Sarissa Grip + Gnome Emerald gem 8/255 Cure Bulb 16/255 The Abandoned Catspaw * Three Slimes. The stronger species. Acid Sneeze. Two drop Yggdrasil's Tears 32/255, one drops Faerie Chortle 32/255 Hall of Contemplation * Traps: Eruption * Orc Sabre Mace + Czekan Type grip 8/255 Vera Root 32/255 * Orc Executioner + Knuckle Guard grip + Gnome Emerald gem 8/255 Vera Bulb 16/255 * Orc Leader. Spells: Degenerate, Frost Fusion, Cureall Sabre Mace + Sarissa Grip + Gnome Emerald gem 8/255 Cure Bulb 16/255 Hall of the Empty Sconce * Orc Leader. Heal, Blessing, Magic Cancel Summoner Baton + Sarissa Grip + Hellraiser gem 8/255 Mana Bulb 16/255 * Orc Katana + Counter Guard + Braveheart gem 8/255 Vera Root 32/255 Acolyte's Burial Vault * Chest: "Affinity" weapon: Corcesca + Spiculum Pole. Circle Shield + Brainshield gem. Framea Pole grip. Gauntlet. Hellraiser gem. Grimoire Vie * Mimic. Tail: Numbing Needle. Volare 3/255 * Two Imps. Same drop: Vera Root 16/255. ** Different spells, both from Head Body Location. Imp One: Fireball, Poison Mist. Imp Two: Vulcan Lance, Stun Cloud The Fallen Bricklayer No enemies Cry of the Beast * Orc Claymore + Cross Guard grip 8/255 * Orc Executioner + Counter Guard grip 8/255 The Ore of Legend * Orc Katana + Counter Guard grip + Braveheart gem 8/255 Vera Root 32/255 * Orc Large Crescent + Czekan Type grip 8/255 Vera Bulb 16/255 * Orc Leader. Spells Head: Degenerate, Frost Fusion, Cureall Sabre Mace + Sarissa Grip + Gnome Emerald gem 8/255 Cure Bulb 16/255 Suicidal Desires * Eight Traps! Luckily, one of them is a Trap Clear. Death Vapor, Paralysis, Holy Light, Terra Thrust, Gust, Freeze, Eruption, Trap Clear * Chest: "Dog's Nose" weapon: Footman's Mace L + Sarissa Grip), Target Bow, Barbut, Gnome Bracelet, Elixir of Queens, Three Vera Bulbs * Mimic. Tail: Numbing Needle. Audentia 8/255 * Imp. Spells Head: Vulcan Lance, Stun Cloud. Vera Root 32/255 * Imp. Spells Head: Aqua Blast, Poison Mist. Vera Bulb 16/255 Lambs to the Slaughter * Heal Trap * Slime. The stronger species. Acid Sneeze. Yggdrasil's Tears 32/255 * Poison Slime. The stronger species. Poison Sneeze. Faerie Chortle 255/255, Panacea 16/255 A Wager of Noble Gold * Orc Leader. Spells Head: Drain Heart, Drain Mind, Cureall DAMASCUS Clergy Rod + Gendarme grip + Angel Pearl gem + Demonia gem 3/255 Mana Bulb 16/255 * Orc Claymore + Cross Guard grip 8/255 Vera Root 32/255 Kilroy Was Here * Orc Leader. Heal, Blessing, Magic Cancel Summoner Baton + Sarissa Grip + Hellraiser gem 8/255 Mana Bulb 16/255 * Orc Leader. Head: Spells: Herakles, Prostasia, Magic Cancel Footman's Mace L + Sarissa Grip + Morlock Jet gem 8/255 Mana Bulb 16/255 Fool's Gold, Fool's Loss * No enemies * Paralysis Trap Tomb of the Reborn Trigger: Earth Elemental Boss battle on first visit, with Orcs thereafter Congratulations! screen and spinning Reel reward. No items. * Earth Elemental (380 HP). Spells Arms: Vulcan Lance. Head: Gaea Strike Lv 1, Recharge 100 MP * Orc Katana + Counter Guard grip + Braveheart gem 8/255 Vera Root 64/255 * Orc Executioner + Knuckle Guard grip + Gnome Emerald gem 8/255 Vera Bulb 32/255 * Orc Leader. Head: Spells: Herakles, Prostasia, Magic Cancel BRONZE Footman's Mace L + Sarissa Grip + Morlock Jet gem 8/255 Cure Bulb 32/255 The Lunatic Veins * Three Slimes. The stronger species. Acid Sneeze. Two drop Yggdrasil's Tears 32/255, one drops Panacea 16/255 and Faerie Chortle 255/255 ...And what is the big payoff for this insane race to the exit? Getting through. Woot. There is no downside to letting the timer run out and teleporting back to the Treaty Room, other than the obvious ones, like the three Slimes respawning and the timer restarting in Way of Lost Children. Triggered Condition: If Ashley exits The Lunatic Veins East into Bandit's Hollow, stop the timer. Bandits' Hollow * Magic Circle * Trap Clear, Heal Square Traps * Blood Lizard Firangi + Knuckle Guard grip + Orion gem + Braveheart gem 8/255, Round Shield + Death Queen gem 16/255 Acolyte's Nostrum 16/255 * Imp. Spells Head: Vulcan Lance, Stun Cloud. Snowfly Draught 64/255 * Imp. Spells Head: Aqua Blast, Poison Mist. Angelic Paean 16/255 Delusions of Happiness Locked with Iron Key * Chest: "Pirate's Mate" weapon: Sabre Halberd + Sarissa Grip, Heater Shield + Orion gem, DAMASCUS Kris, Swan Song accessory, Three Vera Potion, Grimoire Salamandre * Blood Lizard Corcesca + Winged Pole grip 8/255 Cure Tonic 16/255 * Blood Lizard Footman's Mace L + Sarissa Grip + Braveheart gem 8/255 Vera Bulb 32/255 * Blood Lizard Tabar + Czekan Type grip gem 8/255, Spiked Shield + Manabreaker gem 16/255 Vera Bulb 32/255 Work, Then Die No enemies Dining in Darkness Trigger: Dragon Boss Battle, then No enemies Sky Dragon Head: Close Combat: Bite. Ranged Attack: Thunder Breath Tail: Tail Attack Tearose Sigil, Grimoire Demance, Elixir of Queens, all 255/255 After this battle, the Dragon Training Dummy appears in City Walls South The Boy's Training Room and the Lizards that were there disappear. One of four Scorpions in the game seems to be the extent of rarities removed by this, unlike the armor removed by the appearance of the Phantom Dummy Subtellurian Horrors No enemies. Exit to Town Center East See Also * Locations * Creatures __TOC__ Category:Area Guides Category:Lists of Entities by area Category:Lists of Items by area Category:Lists of rooms by area Category:Locations Category:Underground Areas Category:Walkthrough